


Дракон по имени Лекс

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: В двенадцать Дэнни и Лекс были наследниками бизнес-империй и самыми некрутыми неудачниками в частной школе. Тогда они думали, что они друзья навсегда. Когда Дэнни вернулся из Кунь-Луня, Лекс изменился – возможно, необратимо.





	Дракон по имени Лекс

Их никогда не звали полными именами. Дэниэл Рэнд и Александр Лютор. Нет, они всегда были Дэнни и Лекс.  
Наследники бизнес-империй, оба кудрявые и некрутые, в аккуратных свитерах на рубашки: в двенадцать их задирали дальше некуда. (Эксперимент родителей Дэнни — перейти с домашнего обучения на обычное — казалось, катастрофически проваливался.) Частная школа в Верхнем Ист Сайде, куда мальчишек привозили на лимузинах, была бы для них хуже диккенсовского приюта, если бы не тот знаменательный день, когда они, забытые всеми на заднем дворе, оба с расквашенными носами, обменялись наклейками к «Властелину колец». Это был переломный момент. С того момента они стали не разлей вода.  
Дэнни был тихим, добрым и чувствительным, идеальная жертва для забияк; Лекс отличался — воинствующий нерд, он осыпал обидчиков едкими словами, чего бы ему это ни стоило. Однажды он отколол номер: пришел в школу в стеганой разноцветной куртке в стиле глэм-рок, а-ля молодой Дэвид Боуи, нарушив правило школьной формы; Лекс впервые в жизни сидел у кабинета директора, жутко довольный собой, и показывал большой палец переживавшему издалека Дэнни.  
Лекс, со своими рыжими волосами, правда выглядел как бунтарь Боуи. Безрассудный и яркий, как мальчишка со звезды, — в тот момент Дэнни безудержно захотелось ему подражать.  
Если бы Дэнни тогда сказали, что через десять лет у него будет татуировка на груди в виде дракона, он бы не поверил. Из них двоих татуировка должна была бы появиться у Лекса. Хотя, может, и нет: Лекс такое высмеивал. Он вообще тонко умел наблюдать за людьми и очень похоже их передразнивать, всех, от нелюбимых учителей до школьных звезд бейсбола. Из них двоих Лекс был двигателем и генератором идей, и он изобретал все, от розыгрышей, после которых они удирали со всех ног, до дерущихся роботов. Дэнни учился прилежно, но собрать механизм, что ожил бы под его руками, было для него чем-то непостижимым. Он больше любил книжки, особенно те, что были про дальние страны, и фэнтези, конечно.  
Дэнни знал и другую сторону Лекса; он был рядом, когда Лекс плакал на ступеньках «дальней» лестницы, по которой ребята обычно не ходили. Лекс плакал считаные разы: когда отец впервые ударил его, и еще когда отец ударил его мать, и когда они разводились. В те дни Дэнни доставал книжку, какая у него была в рюкзаке, и читал Лексу вслух, избегая смотреть, как тот шмыгает носом, чтобы дать ему сохранить достоинство. Для Лекса это было важно. Иногда Лекс присоединялся, и они читали диалог на двоих. Дэнни читал за Бильбо, а Лекс — за дракона Смауга; ему здорово удавался зловещий рокочущий бас дракона и переход, когда голос дракона становился шелковым и вкрадчивым. В исполнении Дэнни Бильбо получался настоящим гуманистом, сочувствующим здоровенному дракону, усевшемуся на гору заколдованного золота.  
Дэнни тогда и в голову не приходило, что ему достанется дракон, а Лексу — гора золота «ЛексКорп». Нет, Дэнни, конечно, золото тоже досталось — в конечном итоге. Но все это оказалось совсем не таким, как мечталось в детстве.  
Был день, когда Лекс узнал, что остается с отцом, а мать, отсудившая жалкие десять миллионов от отцовского состояния, уезжает в Швейцарию. Тогда Лекс яростно пообещал, что плачет в последний раз.  
Семья Дэнни никогда не давала ему повода плакать. Лекс, в конечном счете возненавидевший обоих своих родителей, а потом и вовсе переставший их упоминать, был в каком-то смысле страшной сингулярностью, черной дырой — Дэнни поддерживал его, пока мог, да и кто еще был бы таким чутким, как Дэнни? Кому еще Лекс доверил бы хоть слово правды? Но на самом деле Дэнни и думать боялся о том, каково Лексу. Он бы не справился, если бы у него в жизни происходило хоть что-то похожее. А Лекс был окутан странной мантией возросшей самостоятельности и крутости, но и чего-то не очень хорошего. Его шутки над другими людьми становились все острее, а попадался он все реже. Лекса и Дэнни перестали обижать. Больше того — вокруг Лекса стали собираться мальчики, которые как минимум презирали его раньше; будто Лекс обрел какую-то суперсилу — притягивать к себе умы людей. Теперь Дэнни казалось, что он безнадежно отстает от Лекса; он был слишком домашним мальчиком, чтобы понимать законы, по которым черные дыры засасывают в себя все вокруг.  
— Это не по-настоящему, ты же понимаешь, Дэнни? — сказал как-то Лекс про кружок своих новоявленных последователей. — Если я когда-нибудь решу, что я им правда нравлюсь или что они мне правда нужны, вот тогда пиши пропало.  
— Тогда зачем ты с ними общаешься? Они ведь даже не всегда понимают, что ты говоришь. Они не слушают Боуи. А «Властелина колец» и подавно не читали.  
— Это социальный эксперимент, Дэнни, — ответил Лекс, уверенно, с тем же огоньком в глазах, с которым он увлекал Дэнни ставить новые опыты по химии, которые казались слишком опасными, или взламывал рабочую электронную почту своего отца, чтобы доказать, что он это может, что он уже умнее, чем...  
Но после уроков они продолжали собирать разноцветных роботов-гладиаторов, и Лекс помогал Дэнни делать своего робота так, будто это была его любимая часть дня. (А значит, все было хорошо?) И роботы становились все сложнее, и огонь в глазах Лекса пылал все ярче, когда он погружался в работу.  
Но однажды Лекс выкинул всех своих роботов и сказал, что они его больше не интересуют. Пришла пора изобрести что-то новое. И это огорчило Дэнни, но Лекс быстро его переубедил, когда пообещал: к тому времени, как ты вернешься из Китая, я сделаю кое-что потрясное. Это будет сюрприз.  
Дэнни не сомневался, что Лекс это сделает. И он не думал, что это он, Дэнни, будет стороной, нарушившей обещание. Что он опоздает на пятнадцать лет.

 

***

Дэнни стыдно. Ему стыдно, что он вспоминает про Лекса только после всей этой неразберихи с Джой и Уордом, «Рэнд Энтерпрайзес», Рукой и еще тысячью причин отложить встречу на потом.  
Но, может быть, дело в другом: Джой упомянула, что Лекс теперь живет в Метрополисе, и это как выбивающаяся нота, неверный штрих на картине. Тот Лекс, с которым Дэнни дружил, не уехал бы из Нью-Йорка. Это был их любимый город. Лучший город. И то, что Дэнни не может понять причины, вселяет в него едва заметную тревогу.  
Это странная отговорка, чтобы избегать встречи, но все дело в страхе — вдруг этих неверных штрихов будет больше, вдруг при встрече он не узнает Лекса, а Лекс не захочет знать его. Глупо испытывать чувство вины за пятнадцать лет в Кунь-Луне, проведенные там не по своей воле, но Дэнни чувствует горький привкус, будто он сознательно бросил Лекса одного, когда тому было трудно. И вот теперь Лекс стал чужим и уехал в Метрополис.  
Секретарша Дэнни связывается с секретаршей Лекса — господи, как глупо все стало — и после череды звонков Лекс сам звонит Дэнни.  
— Так глупо все стало, правда? — повторяет он слова, мелькнувшие в голове Дэнни за полчаса до того. — Нет, Дэнни, это я приеду в Нью-Йорк. И думать забудь. Зачем тебе в Метрополис? Встретимся в нашем Нью-Йорке, ей-богу. Боожечки, там же вишни цветут сейчас. Метрополис — чертова серая коробка. Давай похерим весь рабочий график, а? Я сажусь в вертолет.  
Он тараторит так непосредственно, будто не капли не изменился за пятнадцать лет.

 

***

Взрослый Лекс — что-то среднее между вундеркиндом из Силиконовой долины и рок-звездой. Он не стал серьезным бизнесменом вроде Уорда (чего так опасался Дэнни). В его голосе нет постоянной тревоги за компанию, как у Джой. Он движется легко и энергично, будто ему плевать на весь мир. Будто весь мир тормозит и запаздывает и уже порядком надоел ему, Лексу.  
Лекс идет к Дэнни по улице в белом костюме, под которым не рубашка, а футболка с Боуи. На ногах кеды вместо начищенных ботинок.  
— Да мы как братья-близнецы, — Лекс сильно хлопает Дэнни по плечу (у Дэнни под костюмом футболка Radiohead). — Куда идем? Ресторан? Или та забегаловка, где лучшие хот-доги в Нью-Йорке?  
Дэнни сразу вспоминает — они сбегали туда пару раз после школы. На самом деле это даже не забегаловка — так, прилавок и несколько столиков на улице.  
Дэнни там не помнят. А Лекс подходит к столикам с уверенным видом, и продавец-мексиканец раскланивается перед ним... и Дэнни не успевает понять, кто поднял людей с мест, но посетители уже встают и уходят, и освободившийся столик какие-то другие люди застилают крахмальной скатертью, и ставят на него французское вино, и корзинку с фруктами.  
Лекс еще только усаживается, когда перед ним кладут хот-дог, завернутый в салфетку.  
— У-у, горяченький! — жизнерадостно реагирует Лекс. — Дэнни, ты чего стоишь?  
Дэнни садится. Мальчика-миллиардера Дэнни Рэнда ничто не должно было бы смущать, но всесилие Лекса в городе, в котором он даже не живет, выбивает его из колеи.  
— Это было так... по-злодейски, — пытается шутить Дэнни.  
— Что? Ой, типа, это?  
— Кажется, ты постучишь ложкой по чашке — и вся улица разойдется.  
— Я могу! Хочешь, чтобы все ушли? Пусть катятся нафиг! А то слишком шумно.  
— Не надо, — смеется Дэнни, но он не уверен, шутит ли Лекс.  
— Ты тоже так можешь, — Лекс заговорщически подмигивает ему, наклонившись над хот-догом, и откусывает, пытаясь не испачкаться.  
— Я много пропустил за пятнадцать лет, — в голос Дэнни проникает вина, как он ни старается убедить себя, что ни в чем не виноват.  
— Много? Ну, я закончил Гарвард — легкотня... папа умер — при мне «ЛексКорп» в списке самых быстро развивающихся компаний... с неба посыпались пришельцы — ну, это в топ-10 не войдет! Они экранизировали «Хоббита», бро! Вот это новость. Я видел его до выхода в кинотеатре, показ на одного.  
— Мне жаль твоего отца.  
— Ты лучше про себя расскажи, — глаза Лекса убегают куда-то в сторону.  
— Меня спасли монахи... когда разбился самолет. Ну, э-э, обучение в Кунь-Луне — это не Гарвард, конечно...  
— Покажешь? — спрашивает Лекс.  
— Покажу что? — путается Дэнни.  
— Дракона, конечно, — отвечает Лекс.  
— Откуда ты...  
— Это моя работа, бро. Знать все на свете про всех. Железный Кулак, — заговорщически шепчет Лекс.  
— Эмм, — Дэнни все равно не может понять, как это могло выплыть. — Ты прямо здесь хочешь увидеть?  
— Конечно!  
Дэнни расстегивает пиджак и задирает футболку. Лекс вглядывается в татуировку дракона на его груди так, будто ему эксклюзивно показывают яйцо Фаберже, считавшееся безвозвратно потерянным. Потом протягивает руку и опускает футболку Дэнни.  
— Чем меньше людей будут знать, тем лучше, Дэнни, — говорит Лекс.  
— Я ума не приложу, откуда ты знаешь. Ты понимаешь, что это значит?  
— Скажем так, Дэнни, ты сам не особо понимаешь, что это значит, если ты здесь, — с сочувствием отвечает Лекс.  
Он запивает хот-дог коллекционным вином и отрывает себе виноград с грозди. Дэнни внезапно понимает, насколько голоден, и накидывается на собственный хот-дог.

 

***

Они бредут по острову Рузвельта. Вишни в полном цвету, как Лекс и ожидал. Все как на заказ. Все вокруг розовое, как сахарная вата. Китайские туристы фотографируют друг друга. А Дэнни вспоминает цветение вишни в Кунь-Луне и вдруг с грустью чувствует себя туристом, чужаком в собственном городе.  
— Как насчет небольшой коллаборации «ЛексКорп» и «Рэнд Энтерпрайзес»? — бодро бросает Лекс. — У Джой Мичем будет приступ, если она узнает, что я склонил тебя подписать черт знает что?  
Дэнни смеется. А потом серьезнеет.  
— Я хотел поговорить о «ЛексКорп». Лекс, в нашей компании, «Рэнд Энтерпрайзес», были шпионы одной очень плохой организации. Руки. И у меня есть основания думать, что Рука проникла и в «ЛексКорп».  
— Ты поэтому со мной захотел встретиться? — отрывисто спрашивает Лекс, с хрустом сминая фантик от конфеты.  
— Я хочу помочь, Лекс. Они ужасные. А я пообещал защищать людей от них. И если бы я мог защитить тебя...  
— Ты теперь сверхчеловек, Дэнни, — вдруг говорит Лекс. — И, хотя я знаю, что ты очень добрый, ты все-таки не всемогущий.  
— На что ты намекаешь? Они тебе что-то сказали, Лекс? Угрожали?  
Лекс серьезно смотрит на Дэнни.  
— Это очень мило, что ты хочешь меня защищать, Дэнни. Не помню, чтобы кто-то изъявлял подобное желание, кроме моих телохранителей, но им я все-таки плачу — нет, правда, я очень тронут, я очень-очень тронут, Дэнни. Бессмертный Железный Кулак защищает Лекса Лютора, — Лекс смаргивает что-то, но не слезу же? Или это снова спектакль? Когда-то Лекс был тем еще актером. — Маленький Лекс Лютор о таком мог только мечтать. О большом — ну, не таком уж большом, — но о сильном и легендарном защитнике. Фух, мечты сбываются! Спасибо, Дэнни.  
Лекс крепко обнимает Дэнни, и в этом-то фальши нет, правда?  
Разве что в том, что так он прячет выражение лица.  
— Мне надо в Метрополис, — говорит Лекс, уже нацепив другое выражение, а какое было до этого, Дэнни никогда не узнает. — Увидишь летучих мышей в небе или красные плащи — не вылезай, Дэнни. Не твоя это битва.  
— Я все-таки заскочу на выходных, — говорит Дэнни, ни слова не понявший.  
— Лучше я к тебе. Я сделаю одно очень маленькое дело и приеду, Дэнни. Вишни будут еще в цвету, ей-богу. У-у, сколько времени! Тик-так, Дэнни, прости, у меня через час собрание совета директоров. Думаю, у тебя тоже? Как я опаздываю, мои лапки, мои белые ушки, как говорил Белый кролик...

 

***

Вишни отцветают, но Лекс так и не возвращается в Нью-Йорк. На этот раз обещание нарушает он.  
Созданный им инопланетный монстр убивает Супермена и чуть не разрушает Метрополис и Готэм, и Лекс Лютор, пройдя через суд, оказывается в тюрьме.  
Ему дают пятнадцать лет.

 

***

Миллиардерам вроде Дэнни Рэнда стоит постучать ложкой по чашке, и все двери перед ними раскроются. Даже двери тюрьмы, где держат особо опасного преступника Лекса Лютора.  
Встречу им разрешают в белой-белой комнате (вокруг крашеный беспощадный бетон), разделенной пополам стеклом. Дэнни в костюме, футболке и кедах. Лекс в оранжевой робе.  
А его оранжевых — да нет же, рыжих — волос звездного мальчика не осталось. Их сбрили, и без них, среди ядовитых оранжевого и белого, которые высасывают все прочие цвета, Лекс кажется пепельно-бледным, только глаза горят на резком без кудрей лице.  
— Почему? — только и может выдавить Дэнни.  
Лекс прижимает ладонь к стеклу, разделяющему их. И Дэнни, чуть помедлив, протягивает руку и делает то же.  
— Нет, нет, нет, Дэнни! — восклицает Лекс. — Божечки, ну как можно было остаться таким сентиментальным. Я же тебе показываю.  
Дэнни чуть сдвигает брови.  
— Убери, убери свою руку, — торопит его Лекс.  
И Дэнни убирает ее, чувствуя, что в сердце засел осколок чего-то холодного и острого.  
Ладонь Лекса, прижатая к стеклу. Рука Лекса. Рука.  
— Ты делал это ради Руки? — спрашивает Дэнни, надеясь, что никогда не услышит ответ.  
— Не ради Руки. В сотрудничестве с ними. Кое-какие их ресурсы оказались весьма полезными, если уж на то пошло, очень любопытные ресурсы...  
— Помолчи, Лекс. Раз в жизни помолчи, — обрывает его Дэнни. — Ты всегда говорил больше и быстрее, чем я, и... И ты договорился до такого, что стал партнером Руки? До того, что погубил человека?  
— Человека? Ну конечно же Супермен не был человеком! Он был богом, из тех, что спасает человечка там, человечка здесь... мошенник, по сути, и я его развенчал. Мошенник. Он никогда не спасал меня, к примеру.  
— Тебе так нужно было, чтобы тебя спас Супермен? Может, тебе хватило бы, чтобы тебя спас Железный Кулак? Или, может, просто Дэнни Рэнд?  
— Тебя не было рядом, Дэнни! — взвизгивает Лекс. — Ты ничего не знаешь!  
Он дышит чаще, пока не выравнивает дыхание и не возвращает собранное, нагловатое выражение лица. Будто это может обмануть Дэнни.  
— Проклятье, Лекс, что ты наделал... — сколько раз уже было больно, но эта боль вызывает лавиной всю остальную: смерть родителей, разлука с Уордом и Джой, разлука с Лексом, и если бы Дэнни только мог исправить хоть что-то из этого...  
— Я? — с любопытством спрашивает Лекс. — Ну, это же не я выдрал пылающее сердце у живого дракона. Ты, по-моему, всех нас переплюнул.  
— Я ведь поклялся уничтожать Руку, Лекс!  
— Оу, — Лекс отдергивает руку от стекла и складывает ладони вместе на уровне груди, — я думаю, ты пробьешь это стекло кулаком. Ты стопудово его пробьешь. — Лекс дергает бровями, поглядывая на стекло, будто может оценить его прочность на глаз. — В таких случаях говорят: чем скорее, тем лучше?  
Дэнни поверить не может, что все развивается с такой скоростью. Неужели он — он должен...  
— Но только подумай на секундочку, Дэнни, — Лекс тараторит быстро, еще вдвое быстрее, чем обычно, — если ты уничтожаешь всех без разбору, даже своих бывших друзей, под знаменем «Я Бессмертный Железный Кулак, враг Руки, бла-бла-бла», чем ты отличаешься от этой самой Руки?  
— Нет, не всех, — медленно отвечает Дэнни. — Не Коллин. Но ее обманывали. А ты осознавал, что делаешь.  
Разбитое сердце пульсирует в груди. Кулак начинает светиться, раньше, чем Дэнни просит об этом. Он не готов. Но будет ли он готов к такому хоть когда-нибудь?  
Каждый раз, когда кулак зажигается, Дэнни переживает долю того страха, который испытал в пещере, в схватке с драконом Шао-Лао. Что он не справится. Не будет достоин. Но гораздо сильнее другой страх — что он справится. Вырвет сердце. И что это будет неверное решение.  
Перед ним, за стеклом, дракон по имени Лекс Лютор, дракон в обличье его друга. Больше нет рыжих, как у Боуи, кудрей, но огонь в глазах горит, как когда они собирали дерущихся роботов. Только теперь огонь больше похож на черные обжигающие угли. И Дэнни ждет знака, малейшего знака, что хотя бы крошечный осколок того Лекса Лютора есть в этом, нынешнем.  
Но, может быть, это неверный вопрос. Может быть, Дэнни должен искать хотя бы осколок прежнего Дэнни в Железном Кулаке, осколок того Дэнни, который был добрым, который читал «Хоббита» вслух на лестнице другу, чей мир развалился на куски.  
— Моя чешуя толще десятка щитов, — цитирует Смауга Лекс, сменяя рокочущие интонации на вкрадчивые, шелковые. — Мои зубы — мечи, мои когти — копья, удар моего хвоста — раскат грома, крылья поднимают бурю, а дыхание сеет смерть! — но у него не получается хорошо изобразить Смауга. Истерический смешок все портит. Он слишком испуган, и слова звучат детской считалочкой, которой он отсрочивает смерть.  
И Дэнни вспоминает, что если Лекс — дракон, то он — Бильбо Бэггинс, что сочувствует даже здоровенному дракону, усевшемуся на куче золота.  
Он пробивает стекло едва светящимся кулаком, вполсилы. Лекс закрывается руками от летящих осколков, Лекс отшатывается в угол, и так там и остается, скрючившись и спрятав лицо в руках, как испуганный мальчик.  
Дэнни вдруг осознает, что так же Лекс делал пятнадцать лет назад, когда его бил отец. Спазмы в его пальцах — оттуда, из страшной сказки детства. Той сказки, в которой Дэнни оставил Лекса в одиночестве, когда провалился в собственную страшную сказку.  
И Лекс не исправится от того, что его запрут в темной комнате, как когда-то делал Лютор-старший.  
— Лекс, — тихо и хрипло зовет Дэнни.   
Тот не сразу отнимает руки от лица. Глаза у него диковатые. Какие еще будут у висельника, которому в последний момент сообщили, что казнь отменяется?  
Дэнни протягивает Лексу руку — не светящуюся, теплую и живую.  
— Пойдем отсюда, а? — спрашивает он.  
— Уходи, Дэнни. Ты меня не спасешь. Сейчас набежит взвод охраны...  
— Ну, тогда хорошо, что у меня еще есть этот фокус с кулаком? Ты когда-то защищал меня от школьных хулиганов, а теперь моя очередь.  
— Проклятье, Дэнни, — отвечает Лекс. — Ты думаешь, можешь просто вытащить меня? Ладно охрана, но Рука? Думаешь, они обрадуются, что я сбежал из их поля зрения?  
— Лекс. Тебя защищает Бессмертный Железный Кулак. Поверь мне один раз, ладно?  
Звенит сирена, и начинает мигать свет.  
— Кто последний добежит до дверей, платит за хот-доги, — говорит Дэнни, и на лицо Лекса падает отблеск, будто солнечный зайчик.  
Охрана врывается в камеру — Рука, или нет, кто их разберет. Дэнни одним ударом расшвыривает полдюжины людей в стороны, прикрыв Лекса собой, и слышит, как Лекс сыпет едкими остротами, как школьник, отбивающийся от парней в два раза больше себя. И они бегут со всех ног, удирая, как когда-то в школе от хулиганов, от директора, от всего на свете.  
Приключения только начинаются.


End file.
